


Flowers for Us

by Mayonne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is a sad sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Past Sadness, Romance, Short Story, additional characters are only mentioned, heartaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonne/pseuds/Mayonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither expected to meet, to become friends, to feel something blossoming within them like the first flowers of spring. And neither expected to learn that they both shared a similar pain within them.</p>
<p>Everyone deserves a second chance at happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Rose means "friendship."

"Oh!"

She should have been paying attention, but instead she allowed herself to be distracted long enough to bump into someone. The grocery basket in her hands, already beginning to weigh down with the few choice items--the heaviest being jugs of milk--amongst other things, dropped from her grasp and clattered to the floor. Thankfully nothing spilled out.

However, the combination of being bumped into as well as her basket hitting the ground startled the other, firmly planted figure. 

"Oh my...are you alright?"

"I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered. Embarrassment over her fumble kept her from looking up at the figure she had bumped into. She kept her eyes looking down through her glasses as she bent down to make sure her groceries were still intact before she would hoist the basket back up and resume her shopping. 

"No, no, it's quite alright," replied the figure. Only now did she register that the voice was quite rumbly and deep. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, just startled," she answered. 

"Oh, good," he sighed, possibly in relief. 

The woman startled again when she saw a large, white paw grasp the handles to her basket and lift it effortlessly. She gave another, quiet, 'oh' in surprise when she rose up with it and looked up towards the face of the apparent monster before her. 

Monsters were not a novelty in human society, not after all this time living with them. There certainly was panic and curiosity the day they emerged from Mount Ebott, but with time humans warmed up to the kind and friendly creatures, even those that were most odd according to the human imagination. By now monsters had settled in nicely with humans. 

The particular monster standing before her was the largest she had ever seen! He easily stood well over six feet tall, possibly taller, and that wasn't including his curving horns atop his head. He was covered in white fur, yet had hair and a beard that were a golden color. He was broad shouldered and looked to be mostly muscular. The only part of him that didn't look at all toned was his pudgy belly.

She had seen this monster before when they re-emerged from below the mountain, among others. He had been the king of monsters before they regained their freedom, after which he calmly renounced his claim as monarch and stated how he wished to live a simple, peaceful life. And from the look of his tan colored slacks and polo shirt he looked to be living well enough, and comfortably at least.

A moment later she remembered his name: Asgore. 

"Thank you," she murmured as she took hold of her grocery basket again which was still being held gently in his enormous paw. Her fingertips brushed against his hand and she felt in that instant how soft and silky his fur was. 

"You're quite welcome. Though, I still do apologize for that."

"It's alright. No harm done," she replied with a small, patient smile. She had to crane her neck back a tad just to look up at him. Asgore gave his own smile. Like hers it was patient, as well as kind. 

"I noticed how you had a few seasonings in your basket. Would it be too much to ask for some culinary help? I'll admit, I never was the best when it came to cooking. Teas and flowers are more my specialty." He gave a low, throaty chuckle in embarrassment over his own lack of skill, the corners of his mouth pulling up further. 

Her own smile grew with his. A quick glance at the basket being held in his other paw showed that he too had his own assortment of seasonings and herbs. There were also numerous boxes pre-packaged meals which only made his comment on his lack of cooking skill all the more true. She figured that, as previous king, he may have been more used to being served rather than serving himself. 

"It's no problem at all."

"Thank you very much...Oh, uh..."

Her smile remained as patient as ever as she looked up at him. "Elizabeth."

• • •

Not much thought was given to that meeting between them, both figuring that they would never see the other again. But it seemed it was meant for them to run into each other over and over again. Both Elizabeth and Asgore seemed to do their shopping around the same time of day and wander the same isles in the grocery store. For Elizabeth it was more out of habit in her already knowing what she would make that night or in the coming days; for Asgore it was due to his listening to her suggestions and applying them in his own cooking.

But the grocery store wasn't the only place where the two bumped into each other time and time again. It happened shortly after their first meeting...

Having just finished her work and walking towards the bus stop Elizabeth passed by small shops which lined the street. Some were older in their construction but that didn't seem to bother the humans or monsters who preferred that kind of style, either choosing to work with the more antique feel of the building they owned or renovating it to be more modern within. With each window that she passed by she would look inside to see if there was anything new on display, whether it be some article of clothing or pastry or a quick glimpse of patrons dining near the windows of a cafe. 

She heard the chime of a small bell ahead and noticed, out of the corner of her eye, movement of a tall and broad figure. Turning her head to more fully look upon who it was she gave a look of pleasant surprise when she saw the normally towering Asgore hunched over in order to clear the door leading out of a flower shop. He hadn't noticed her yet as he unrolled a hose and turned the wheel to let it begin to spray water so that he could dowse the flowers on display outside his shop. 

"What lovely flowers," she commented as she approached, making her presence known. "I didn't realize this was your shop."

Asgore gave his own look of pleasant surprise as he looked up and caught sight of Elizabeth, his long floppy ears twitching forward slightly at the sound of her voice. "Ah, Elizabeth. How good to see you again."

"And you as well. What flowers are these?" she asked as she gave a light, delicate touch to a tiny blossom. Droplets of water still clung to the petals reflecting the light of the afternoon sun. 

"Those are buttercups. A personal favorite of mine."

"They're lovely," Elizabeth repeated. "You have quite the green thumb, Asgore."

He gave a low, rumbling chuckle at her compliment, bowing his head though it only made his muzzle all the more visible to her. 

"Thank you. This has always been something I enjoyed, even before coming aboveground."

She didn't reply, only continuing to give a calm smile as she quietly watched the monster go about his task of watering the flowers sitting outside his shop. A glance beyond the store window and she saw a number of other flowers, both hanging and potted, scattered around inside. What looked to be a fridge was off to one side with assembled bouquets, likely waiting to be picked up by those who ordered them. Each bloom was vibrant in color, exuding the care Asgore gave to each one. It was fitting, in more than one way, how his shop was called _The Royal Garden_. 

"Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"I understand if this seems out of place, but may I ask you something?" he said as he finished watering the plants and went about turning off the water then rolling the hose back up to keep it out from underfoot. 

She tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, feeling both confused and intrigued. "What is it?"

"It's a lovely day and I wondered if you would, perhaps, like to join me for lunch."

Normally, with most other humans, Elizabeth would not have accepted such an offer. But Asgore was kind and gentle, just like any other monster the woman had encountered. He, like the rest of his kind, were friendly and genuine towards those who were willing to share that same kindness. It certainly would seem odd for a small human woman to be in the presence of this gentle giant, but that thought was chased away with the sound of her stomach growling. 

Elizabeth's smile turned sheepish as she looked down at herself. Well, the last thing she ate was a snack while she was on break at work, but that was hours ago. 

"I think I will," she replied.

• • •

They continued to encounter each other again and again. With each one they chatted for a little longer, lingered in each other's company for just a few more minutes, and smiled or laughed more frequently. Lunches together became more common as the two came to enjoy, even look forward to, whenever they would be together.

It was a comfortable friendship that had bloomed like the first spring flower from beneath the snow. 


	2. Purple Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple Heather means "beauty" or "admiration."

She brought the cup close to her lips and gently blew a stream of cool air to try and cool the steaming liquid within. It was a light amber color; its fragrance wafted into the air and into her nose. It was a pleasant scent that relaxed her from the stresses she had been dealing with over the past few days at work. Nevertheless, she had been patient through it all, and that patience was beginning to pay off.

It was just some situation where a few of her co-workers insisted on being rude to monsters, despite how monsters became part of society years ago. It was almost silly--childish--that they maintained that thought. Some of that rude behavior did spill over towards other humans who were supportive of monsters, which meant that Elizabeth was also having to deal with it. But, one sip from Asgore's tea and her mind was brought back the more peaceful moment before her.

The two had become good friends over the past month since their initial meeting. The two spent more and more time together doing things what friends like them would do: meeting at cafes or other cozy restaurants to have a lunch or dinner together, visit one another's homes to either talk for hours or show Asgore a particular cooking skill he could use (he improved each and every time), or even take strolls down the streets or through the local park. Though conversations between them were comfortable, moments of silence between them were just as comfortable. Neither ever felt pressured to say something to one another to keep the flow of words going, only flowing with each other's thoughts or feelings as topics or comments would come and go. 

"The more of your tea I have the more I believe you would be quite successful at opening a tea shop," she commented after taking another sip.

"You know I don't have the mind for such things," Asgore replied with an amused smile. It was not the first time she made such a comment, nor was it the first time he made that particular reply.

"Yes, I know. Your heart--ah, your soul, I mean--goes out to the green of your flowers and herbs rather than of money. I appreciate that kind of humility you have, Asgore." 

Yes, Elizabeth knew of souls and the importance they had between both monsters and humans. But, then again, so did the majority of humans at this point. Ever since humans learned from monsters the differences between souls many were eager to see for themselves. And although she was familiar with numerous monsters Elizabeth was still unknowing of what her soul was like. But that didn't bother her, nor would it bother her much at all if she never did. She was currently content with educated guesses. 

Asgore's smile broadened at her words, and the magic flowing through him made the tips of each hair making up the fur around his face change color in his embarrassment. Over the past week or more this had happened with increasing frequency with him, and only continued to happen as often as he was around the woman.

He could tell that Elizabeth was a gentle soul. Glimpses into her soul revealed that she was a mixture of traits making up who she was which was not uncommon among older humans, but hers was so distinct he couldn't help but be curious as to what had happened to her to cause such a change within her. But he knew it wasn't his place to ask such things of her and so he contented himself with simply being around her.

Elizabeth may not have been remarkable or extraordinary in terms of her physical appearance either, yet Asgore always admired her. It was always the little things about her appearance and actions that made him smile just a little broader and his soul pulse a little stronger. It was in the way she always had her hair pulled to the side and bound over her shoulder, making it easy for her to reach up with one hand and stroke its lengths. It was the way she would nudge her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with a fingertip whenever they started to slip down her face. It was in the bright, youthful sound of her laugh whenever a word or gesture amused her. It was in the way she would smile every time he looked towards her, or say his name when getting his attention back from some previous thought or task. 

"You need not flatter me," he replied.

"I never do, Asgore." Her words were far from sarcastic or biting. Rather, her tone and expression were both sincere. 

He placed his own tea cup down with a gentle clinking sound and reached out to the side to pluck one flower from the clusters of them growing from the bushes all around the two. His own personal garden, where they currently were, flourished with even more flowers than at his shop. The whole yard was covered in a rainbow of colors, all held together through shades of green from the leaves, stems, and vines that each flower grew from. If the beauty of the flowers he grew in his flower shop were royal, then those which grew behind his home could be compared to the beauty of paradise itself. And though his paw was nearly twice the size of her own Asgore's handling of such delicate blossoms was always rather remarkable. Elizabeth recognized the scent and colors of the flower as he brought it forward and carefully tucked it into her hair: honeysuckle. 

"And yet you allow me to do so with you almost constantly," he said with a chuckle. 

"Asgore!" she retorted good-naturedly, quietly giggling.

"In all honesty, Elizabeth, you have been a wonderful friend. I'm glad to have met you." He gently laid one of his massive paws over her free hand. His touch was so warm and soft. She saw in his eyes the look of hope mixed in with the ever present expression of kindness. "Would it be too much of me to hope that, perhaps, we could be more than friends?"

Elizabeth immediately knew what it was he was suggesting. Her look of surprise quickly dimmed as her expression sank but she made no move to remove her hand from beneath his paw. She brought her eyes away, staring down at the grass. "Asgore..." she started, "I...I don't know if my heart's ready for something like this again. I'm not sure I'm fully recovered from my last heartbreak, to be honest."

It was his turn to look surprised. She had never mentioned any previous relationship in all this time. But, then again, there were some details about himself that he had not yet told her either. He caught a glimpse of her soul and saw its light dim and flicker as her mind wandered back into a piece of her past that still lingered with her like an ache from a wound. 

He leaned forward slightly as his paw's hold on her hand tightened the slightest bit. There was compassion and understanding in his eyes as she looked back at him through her glasses. She looked so sad it made his soul ache. 

"Elizabeth...when you are ready to tell me, I'm here."

She brought her eyes away again, looking towards their hands this time. Her hand shifted slightly and he raised his own to let it move freely. The backs of her fingers stroked lightly against his fur. 

"Thank you." 


	3. Sweet Briar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Briar means "a wound to heal."

Elizabeth made no mention of her "last heartbreak" as she put it for some time after that. Thankfully, true to his word, Asgore never pushed her to say anything about it. He remained as calm and patient with her as ever before, perhaps even moreso now knowing that she had been hurt in her past. To anyone who would glance at the two it would appear as if there was nothing different between them, but the more experienced, understanding eye would see how an emotional step back had been taken.

It was at least two weeks later that she finally said something.

The two had been visiting as usual, passing the time in her little townhouse with conversation, tea that Asgore had brought from his personal garden, and snacks provided by Elizabeth's ever so well stocked pantry. Things were winding down between them and the monster was preparing to leave and return home, all the while Elizabeth had a look on her face as she fiddled with a particular finger on her left hand. 

"Wait, Asgore," she said, catching his attention. She gestured back towards the couch the two of them had been sitting at just minutes ago. "Please, sit back down." She went back to fiddling with her finger. "I...I feel it's time I explain myself."

He looked at her for a moment longer before giving a quiet nod of his head and sitting himself back onto the slightly worn cushions of her couch. She joined him a moment later while holding her hands in her lap. He remained watching her quietly, letting her have as much more time as needed before hearing her tell her story. Elizabeth, in turn, appreciated his own patience with her as she assembled the right words together in her head before she'd speak them.

"I was married once," she finally said. "He was my high school sweetheart. We were close, even after graduation, even after we made our relationship a long-distance one as we attended different colleges. Our relationship picked up the summer after graduation from our respective places. We even lived together for a short while before he finally proposed to me." She smiled, but the sadness behind it made Asgore's soul ache within him again.

"We were happy then, swept up in the bliss of being newlyweds. We remained so the year after that." She looked up at the monster, who remained watching her intently. "Do understand, we weren't the perfect couple. We still had our flaws to overcome; we argued now and then, but it always seemed like something so silly once we cooled off. Really, we were like any other married couple then.

"But...then it just happened so suddenly." Her brows furrowed as her sad expression turned into a pained one. "I never thought..."

Asgore lightly rested a paw on her back, between her shoulderblades. "What happened to him Elizabeth?" he asked quietly, helping her continue.

The fingers of her right hand rubbed at the base of her left hand's ring finger, habitually worrying a ring that wasn't there. Even the skin there a barely noticeable shade lighter compared to the rest of her hand.

"He left me."

His expression became one of sad understanding. He removed his hand from her back and instead placed it over both her hands, and he felt her fingers curl into loose fists while she chewed on her lip as if trying to contain the emotion that was rising within her. She didn't look at him, only kept her eyes forward like she was looking at something in the distance. 

"There was no note, no warning, nothing. I just woke up one day and he, and most of his things, were gone." 

She bit harder on her lip as her eyes behind her glasses became glossy with the possibility of tears. It was strange how she could still cry over this even after the amount of time since it had happened and the number of tears she had already shed. She had to take in a deep breath in order to keep herself from emotionally crumbling again. Asgore remained quiet, watching her with the same expression of sad understanding. 

"At first I thought it happened because he needed some time. As I said before, we were a very average couple and we had our moments...so I thought he needed time to himself to think, and so I waited. I waited for days, weeks even. But he never came back..." She released a long exhale as if releasing her past memories and emotions with that breath. "I finally decided, after six months, to make the terms of separation official and I returned to being a single woman."

There was a long pause of silence before Asgore finally spoke up. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." His words were quiet like the air around them. It was a feeling that demanded attention and respect, and would not be defiled by careless actions or words.

She drew one hand from under his paw and laid it on top, effectively cradling his hand between the two of her own. "You need not apologize. You're not at fault for what happened then." She gave a quiet sniffle and rubbed at her eyes to wipe away the pooling tears before they could fall. 

"How long ago was it?"

"Just over a year ago, now."

"I see. I understand, Elizabeth. I truly do."

Elizabeth gave a quiet nod. "Thank you for listening, Asgore. And for being patient, and understanding."

The look of sadness returned and stayed on his muzzle as he watched her. He understood because he had been in a similar position. It was likely worse than what she had gone through, but he wasn't going to make himself seem arrogant or selfish by mentioning that. Instead he wanted to fully move on from that, like she was trying to do. But, like her, it still lingered within him--haunted him. 

"Of course, Elizabeth. You are a woman deserving of happiness." 

"As are you."

Asgore wanted to believe that.


	4. Snowdrop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowdrop means "consolation" or "hope."
> 
> "Until we have seen someone's darkness, we don't really know who they are.
> 
> Until we have forgiven someone's darkness, we don't really know what love is." 
> 
> -Mairanne Willamson

The thought continued to linger with Asgore for some time after that. It clung to him like their tears on his fur; it weighed him down like the full set of armor he used to wear as the king of monsters; it haunted him like the colorful glows of the souls he had contained, their light illuminating the barrier chamber softly as they had hovered and spun, taken from their mortal vessels. 

Many activities became a monotonous routine rather than a thoughtful action that held comfort and meaning to him. Especially when tending to his flowers, whether it was the ones at his shop or in his personal garden. His mind returned to those moments where he had to put away his compassion, his kindness, and hear their unique cries as he tore their souls from them. What he had done had been for the good of his kind--a chance to finally be free from their underground prison. But, sometimes, he wondered if the ends truly justified the means...

His expression became pained as he watched the droplets of water fall onto the array of flora under his care. He could recall, too clearly, the red water of blood each time it had fallen onto his garden in the underground when he had forced them to fight, staining the cheerful yellow petals with dark splotches. At least two of them had been willing to fight back, but the rest only pleaded helplessly before they died. 

The more his memories and guilt haunted him the longer he remained distant from Elizabeth. Doing that to her was its own kind of hurt but a part of him felt so certain that she wouldn't understand, nor would forgive him, like Toriel had for so long. He could still recall, just as clearly as the deaths of the humans whose souls he had taken, the reaction the rest of humanity made upon seeing him and his kind when they first attempted to return to life on the surface. It had been such a struggle, and many humans looked for any reason--any excuse--to either dismiss them or label them as dangerous. At that time he felt he was the only truly dangerous one. 

Sometimes, he still does.

However, the longer he remained distant from Elizabeth the more he forgot the degree of her patience and her perseverance. She never seemed that put off by his behavior, only smiling a little sadly at him yet with so much of that patience. She understood by the way he was acting lately that he was going through something and would either manage to make it through on his own or would eventually open up to her. So, in the meantime she respected his desire for space and time, yet remained kind and friendly. 

He didn't deserve to know a woman such as her. He didn't deserve to feel for her the way he did. She had already gone through one heartbreak, he felt that she didn't need to go through another trial through him. And yet, his soul ached so badly for her in understanding. He knew the pain of a loved one leaving and being left alone; he knew the kind of hurt that came when trying to come to terms with that loneliness.

But she didn't have blood on her hands...

As much as he wished that he would keep himself silent about his own pain an equal part of him struggled just as hard to convince him that, like her opening up to him about her being left behind, he too should open up to her and let her know of his pain. He struggled with himself for days.

• • •

She strolled down the street calmly, as she usually did after work to pass by and say hello to Asgore before coming her to bus stop and waiting for it to roll around the corner. And, as usual, she paused for a few moments to appreciate the flowers growing outside of his shop. Rain or shine those flowers always seemed to glow vibrantly, piercing the space around them with color. And when he would bring out the more fragrant flowers to let their scent waft through the air, the general area would then be filled with a lovely smell that could make one feel heady if they breathed in too deeply.

"Hello, Asgore," she said with her patient yet sad smile. "How are you feeling today?" That question had become more frequent as of late, ever since he began to pull away.

"Better, perhaps," he replied tentatively. He was currently on one knee to get a better angle on a smaller pot of flowers as he watered each one. Once that was done he rose again to his full height, nearly bumping his horns on a pot of hanging flowers but just missing them as if by reflex. A moment later his broad shoulders drooped as he turned to look at her. "May I ask something of you?"

She looked up at him curious. "What is it?"

"There is...something I feel I should tell you. It is not a pleasant thing, and you will likely not look at me the same way."

Her curious expression became mixed with concern, her brows furrowing at his words. Even so she reached forward and gently placed a hand on his paw. "I suspect you wish to discuss this somewhere more privately. Just tell me when and where, my friend."

Once again the feeling that he didn't deserve to know, or be friends, with a woman like her resurfaced. He looked down at her sadly. "Please visit me at my home later tonight, if you could. It need not matter how late, I will wait for you to arrive."

"Very well, Asgore." Her touch remained gentle as she stroked the fur of his paw. It was a small, comforting gesture. "I'll see you later."

• • •

It was just starting to fully darken into night when Elizabeth arrived at Asgore's home. The warm hues of the evening dimmed into the various cooler shades of blue, enveloping everything that wasn't illuminated by porch light or street lights in shadows. The street where his home was located as a quiet street that always had little to no movement of humans, monsters, or vehicles, which then kept that particular part of the neighborhood peaceful in comparison to other places closer to the city limits.

Part of him was relieved that she had come, yet the other part of him was practically roaring for him to stop this at once and leave things alone. Her touches to his paws were gentle and comforting, helping to bring the relieved part of him to the forefront of his mind.

"You will want to sit down," he said after they had exchanged pleasantries upon greeting each other once again. "I thank you, Elizabeth, for being willing to listen."

"You did the same for me, Asgore. This is the least I can do in return."

He wasn't sure how to start. So, as he thought of how to begin he sat with his hands resting, palm up, on his knees as if there were something in them. For a brief moment he could see them coated in blood, or illuminated by the glow of a human soul. 

"I am not as kind a person as you probably think I am," he started. "I was a cruel creature once, bound and determined to see my people freed, not matter the cost."

Elizabeth remained watching him quietly, her expression of sadness and concern returning to her features. 

"My sons died at the hand of humans, and after that all I knew was rage. I swore revenge on any and all humans, regardless of whether or not they were involved with the loss of my sons. I only wanted humanity to know the pain and sadness I had suffered. My boys didn't deserve the fate that was given them. They were only children.

"A few humans did fall into the underground and make their way to me. And true to my word, I ended their lives just as humans had ended the lives of Chara and Asriel."

He heard her gasp. He also felt her draw away from him slightly as she was likely hit by horror since he didn't have the courage in him to turn at look at her. His gaze remained focused downward on his paws. 

"I believed their deaths were serving a purpose. Human souls were necessary to break the barrier that kept us trapped, so with each human life I took I also took their soul with the intent that, once the barrier was broken, I would wage war upon humanity. I wanted to avenge my sons, as well as the entirety of my kind for being held prisoner for centuries. However, my wife, Toriel, hated seeing who I had become. I was no longer the man she once knew, but almost a single-minded beast." 

Asgore turned his head slightly to the side to glance down at Elizabeth. There was disbelief on her face, as well as the unspoken question of "why?" His own expression became pained once again, and he looked back down to his hands. 

"In that sense, Elizabeth, I understand your pain. However, the reason for my wife's leaving me was entirely my fault. I eventually realized that, along with the weight of my crimes. I murdered the innocent, I had become no better than the humans who struck out against my sons. Blood has stained my hands, and the lives of those I have taken still weighs upon my soul."

He clenched his hands into tight fists. The size of them made Elizabeth think that he could easily break a human like herself with one swing. 

"Were it not for their deaths we monsters would not have been freed, and yet was it really my place to believe that I could take their lives? Their souls?" Asgore hunched over, hiding his face behind his paws. "It still haunts me, Elizabeth. The finality of Toriel's words before she left, the looks on each human's as I killed them..."

Elizabeth wondered if he would start to cry. A part of her remained horrified at the idea that a monster such as him had killed innocents. She could only imagine what sort of deaths they suffered at his hand. And yet...he was remorseful. He realized how wrong his actions had been and the weight of it still bore down on him after all this time. The heel of her hand pressed and rubbed at the center of her chest as if the gesture would soothe the peculiar aching feeling radiating from there. 

The both of them remained silent for some time; Asgore remained hunched over with his face buried in his paws, while Elizabeth gazed at him as she sorted through her thoughts and emotions. Eventually she came a realization: he sought for forgiveness, so then did he not deserve to receive it? 

She rose from where she sat next to him. Asgore sighed, letting his paws drop and hang over his knees, believing that she was getting up to leave and never speak to him again. He would not blame her for that. But, to his surprise, instead she cradled his muzzle in her hands as she stood before him and made up tilt his head up to look at her. There was still uncertainty in her eyes, but also a great deal of compassion. 

"Do not think yourself the worst creature in all creation, Asgore. That's not who you are." His eyes widened in surprise at her words. "Yes, what you did was still wrong...but, there are so many humans who bear far more blood on their hands, and for far less reason than yours." Her expression darkened. "Some for no reason at all.

"But, even so," she continued, her expression softening again, "the fact that you feel guilt and remorse over this makes you far better than others. You seek forgiveness for what you've done..." In a curious turn of events, it was Elizabeth who began to shed tears. "...and I forgive you. I forgive you, Asgore."

There was disbelief on his face for a moment before it was lost in the sensation of his soul swelling. His muzzle contorted as he joined in her weeping, relief and hope washing over him like the steady fall of rain on flowers. 

The two remained as they were for some time--with Asgore hunched over, his shoulders drooping forward, while Elizabeth kept her forehead pressed against his as her hands gently cradled his muzzle.


	5. Lily of the Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily of the Valley means "trust; sweetness; returning happiness."

Asgore and Elizabeth talked for another hour or two after that as they came to terms with the monster's past. Part of that time consisted of Elizabeth further explaining to him why and how she could bring herself to forgive him since part of him had been so sure that, beyond Toriel and little Frisk, he would never receive it. By the time she had to return home Asgore looked tired, yet had a soft smile of relief on his face.

"I...cannot thank you enough," he said quietly, gently holding her hand between his paws. 

"Asgore," she started, placing her free hand on top of his own, "that's enough now," she finished, her tone of voice gentle but with just enough firmness for him understand that he really should stop muttering 'thank yous' everywhere. She looked up at him with her dark eyes. "Move on. You can't see what lies ahead of you if you keep looking back."

He nodded, and gave a gentle stroke of her held hand with his thumb. "You speak from experience, I know. I will, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled as she reached up and stroked down the side of his muzzle, quietly savoring the softness of his fur against her skin. He bowed his head slightly to allow her a better angle to touch. "Take care, Asgore. Until next time, alright?"

"And to you as well."

• • •

Each time she saw him after that Asgore's countenance brightened and lifted. His smiles stretched further along his muzzle, his laughter was louder as well as more frequent, and even his eyes seemed to shine. She very much liked seeing him like this, and so took more opportunities to meet with him and linger longer around him. He, in turn, seemed to find any possible reason to have her stay: from showing or explaining a new flower he had recently planted, to simply making a new comment in their conversation and adding--at least--another few minutes to their chat.

During one of these chats, a short while after Asgore had poured his soul out to Elizabeth, he felt enough courage in himself to ask a question that had already been made before. With a hopeful smile he placed his paw over her hand. He felt the back of her hand rise up and brush back and forth against it. 

"Elizabeth...the first time I asked if we could be something more, you declined. Your heart and soul still hurt from old wounds, and I understand that. But, isn't it about time you were no longer alone? That we were no longer alone? You are a wonderful friend, but a woman such as yourself deserves more than just friendship. I would gladly do that for you, Elizabeth."

He felt her hand shift entirely, rotating so that her hand was palm up underneath his own. He could feel her fingertips continue to brush against his fur and it left a pleasant sensation there. She adjusted her glasses back to where they belonged on her nose as she looked up and smiled at him. It was a hopeful one just like his own and he felt his soul pulse.

"You're right, Asgore. I should take my own advice and move on." Her eyes softened as she looked at him with what he saw as possible affection. "I've been looking backwards for some time now, only glancing forward. I'm glad that, from one of those glances, I saw you. You're a good man, Asgore. You've given me more than I expected ever since we met."

"I felt it was what you deserved to receive."

"And you deserve no less."

"So, then..."

"Yes. I'd like to see where this goes for us."

"I have thanked you many times already, and I thank you once again." He gave a lopsided smile as he chuckled. "I cannot seem to stop when I'm around you."

"There is much more to be grateful for than just me."

"Yes, there is. But you are the one thing I am most grateful for."

Elizabeth brought her eyes down as her smile turned sheepish, her face warming up. A moment later she watched as Asgore went down to one knee so that he could get a better view of her, closer to her own height, and then she squeaked in surprise as he leaned in and gently nuzzled her cheek. Still feeling rather sheepish, but enjoying the gesture, she cradled his muzzle in her hands.

• • •

It was the first date she had gone on in a long time and a few butterflies were flitting around in both her stomach and her chest, which made her subconsciously reach for her ring finger and fiddle with the absent ring. A moment later she realized what she was doing and stopped. Ever since agreeing to try being with someone--with Asgore--again she had made a personal goal to stop with that little habit of hers. She was looking towards the future now, and she felt that, with Asgore, it would be a far happier one.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the bell to her front door rang. Opening it made her smile when she looked up into the equally happy face of the monster who was rather smartly dressed, which made Elizabeth laugh within herself. She rather preferred him in his slacks and polos, or the occasional floral print shirt that made him look like a typical tourist to the tropics. 

"You look lovely, Elizabeth."

"As you do. Though, I much prefer your more casual wardrobe," she replied, voicing her thoughts to him.

"Unfortunately, where we're headed such attire would not be the best option. And I will agree, mostly because I'm much more comfortable in such clothes than this," he replied as he offered his arm to her. She slid her arm through and the two walked side by side. "And as stuffy as this suit is, it's not the least comfortable thing I've ever worn. My suit of armor is."

"Do you still have it, Asgore?"

He chucked. "Oh, no. I've long since left that behind. It truly was quite inconvenient once we monsters surfaced."

"Oh yes, I believe you told me. The clanking made it easy to know you were approaching."

Asgore's chuckle escalated a little more towards a throaty laugh. "Ah yes, allow me to retell the story of when I bought my first articles of clothing from a human's shop while wearing armor..."

The entire trip towards their destination was light hearted, happy, and comfortable. It was like sitting in the middle of a meadow in spring, surrounded only by flowers, trees, and the cool breath of wind as it passed by.


	6. Epilogue: Red Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Rose means "love."

Streaks of light filtered gently through the windows, illuminating square patches of the floor with the golden light of the autumn sun. A single window was open just a tad, only enough to allow the cool breeze of the season to slip inside and tease the curtains draping from either side. Further inside the house a voice was humming a gentle tune. It was a soothing, melodic melody that always relaxed her. 

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she gave the final touches to a particular bouquet of flowers as they sat in an engraved glass vase. Whimsical swirls traveled their way around the vase, rising and falling, tightening and expanding, creating a nonsensical design that caught the eye, regardless. Once the flowers were arranged to her taste she gave a pleased sigh at her work and set the vase where it belonged--on the coffee table in front of the facing set of couches, making it perfect for guests to sit and chat.

Just as she set the flowers where they belonged the front door opened. The sound of heavy, yet muffled, footsteps followed. 

"I'm home," a low and rumbling voice called out.

Her smile broadened at the voice, all too familiar with it at this point in her life. Appearing from around the corner her own smile was greeted by the broad grin of Asgore. He held a single blossom delicately in his paws and she immediately recognized it to be his preferred flower, the buttercup. 

She held her head still for a moment, allowing him to tuck the flower into her hair. Once it was in place he bent down on one knee so that he could be on a better level with her. The gesture actually made him a tad shorter than her, but neither minded. Elizabeth reached forward and cradled his muzzle in her hands. As she did so there was a glint, a sparkle, from her hand as it passed through a shaft of light. Similarly, there was a glint coming from Asgore's own hand as he reached out and held her in a delicate embrace. A glittering ring adorned Elizabeth's left hand, while the former king of monsters own bore a minimally detailed platinum band.

She gave an affectionate kiss to his muzzle before she gave him a nuzzle. He gave a chuckle, the sound echoing low through the air. 

"Welcome home, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading! I will admit, there were times where writing Asgore was quite difficult, but I'm happy to see this little idea finally finished.  
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~


End file.
